fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra
Sierra is a survivor who appears in AMC'S Fear the Walking Dead: Passage. Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Sierra before the apocalypse. She admits that she was living in Los Angeles at the time the outbreak hit, but fled when the military moved in, but that it didn't matter because "The bombs caught up with us." Post-Apocalypse Part One Sierra is a character who appears in Fear the Walking Dead: Passage. Not much is currently known about Sierra, except she appears capable, as she survived the Unnamed Military Camp being overrun by Infected and took out two Infected with a knife. Initially, it appeared that Gabi is scared of Sierra - probably because, in the synopsis of Passage, this survivor is described as fearsome. '' '''Part Two' Sierra is a capable survivor and shows creative thinking. She was aware that Gabi was spying on her and dressed an Infected up in her Hazmat suit to serve as a distraction while she snuck up behind Gabi. She was more concerned with getting answers from Gabi than hurting her, and even when she used Gabi as a shield to take down an infected, there was no danger to Gabi's life as it was the infected in the Hazmat suit, and therefore could not have harmed Gabi. It turns out that Gabi wasn't scared of Sierra- she was following her because Sierra is a capable survivor and could kill the infected, whereas Gabi found herself to be incapable of doing so. Part Three Sierra and Gabi mount a watchtower to discuss their escape. She does not seem convinced by Gabi's argument that they should head south to Mexico as it is safer, noting that when the infection hit the border was inundated with people heading both north and south. When Gabi tells her that her boyfriend worked for the border patrol and knew of a tunnel that led under the border, Sierra is quick to note that he hadn't returned from scouting the tunnel. She reluctantly agrees to go, telling Gabi that she didn't need Gabi around. Part Four She and Gabi walk down a deserted road towards the U.S./Mexican border. She is walking faster than Gabi and tells her to keep up. She admits to living in L.A. when the infection hit and that she left when the military came. It is implied she lost someone, as when she talks about the bombs (i.e. Operation Cobalt), she says "the bombs caught up to us." She listens as Gabi admits to losing her sister because she didn't know how to handle the infected. Sierra gives her a lesson on how to use a knife. Part Five Sierra and Gabi enter a construction site in search of the tunnel under the border. When they round a corner, Gabi is attacked by a chained up infected and Sierra pulls it away by the chain around its neck. She encourages Gabi to take down the infected with her knife, but before Gabi can strike, the infected is shot by someone off screen. Sierra seems shocked by this development. Part Six Sierra watches on as Gabi is reunited with her boyfriend, Colton. She remains silent throughout the reunion, receiving Colton's thanks for saving Gabi with a curt nod. As Gabi and Colton embrace, she picks up her knife. Part Seven Sierra is with Gabi and Colton when they open the entrance to the tunnel. After Gabi enters the tunnel, Sierra doe not seem surprised when Colton turns around and tells her she can't come. Sierra tells him that she only wants a safe place. Colton isn't convinced and raises his gun to shoot her, but Sierra reacts quickly, stabbing Colton in the leg and fleeing down into the tunnel. Part Eight Sierra descends into the tunnel and informs Gabi that Colton tried to kill her and that he had abandoned Gabi. She tells Gabi they have to leave, ignoring Colton's cries from above that the tunnel is unsafe. She jogs down the tunnel, where she hits a trip wire. Part Nine Sierra digs herself out of the resulting dust and debris from the explosion, her head bleeding. She starts calling Gabi's name, worry in her voice. She continues to call Gabi's name, and gives no indication that she is aware Gabi has been grabbed by Colton. Part Ten Sierra gets to her feet coughing and runs further down the tunnel, away from Gabi and Colton. Colton seems worried about her, and says that he and Gabi have to find her before THEY ''do. '''Part Eleven' Sierra is limping through the tunnel and hears Colton and Gabi talking behind her. She frantically searches for a place to hide, ending up in a mining cart, where she is attacked by an Infected. Part Fourteen Gabi uses the mining cart to sneak up on the Unnamed Border Patrol Guard where she shoves an infected into him and then hits the Second Unnamed Border Patrol Guard with a bat. She is about to make an escape up a ladder when she hears Gabi calling for her. Part Fifteen Sierra comes up behind Colton as he is about to shoot Gabi and starts to strangle him with a length of wire. They struggle on the ground for a while and Colton begins to get the upper hand. After Gabi stabs Colton in the chest, she reassures her that she did the right thing, and leads her down the tunnel. Part Sixteen Sierra and Gabi make their way down the tunnel and avoid the Infected who is feeding on the Unnamed Border Patrol Guard. Sierra quickly climbs the ladder and, once on the surface, turns to help Gabi. They wander for a while, before stopping on a hill, and Sierra smiles at Gabi, holding out her hand for a handshake, happy to be in Mexico. Weapons Her weapon of choice seems to be a hunting knife, and she appears not to be carrying any firearms. Kill Victims * Numerous counts of Infected ''''Gallery Sierra.jpg Refugeecentretwo.jpg Fearmilitary.jpg Hazmat.jpg Sierratwo.jpg Sierragabi.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0337-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0155-RT (1).jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0061-RT.jpg Sierrathree.jpg Fearthewalkingdeadpassage.jpg Fearthewalkingdead.jpg Fearthree.jpg Feartwo.jpg Fear.jpg Fearconstruction.jpg Fearpassagetwooo.jpg Fearpassage.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0810 0619-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0810 0559-RT.jpg FTWD INT RJ 0809 0537-RT.jpg Sierrazero.jpg Sierratwooo.jpg Groupone.jpg Tripwire.jpg Sierragabitwo.jpg Sierrathreeee.jpg Passageone.jpg Ftwdpassageone.jpg Sierrapic.jpg Sierraimage.jpg Sierratwoo.jpg Sierraone.jpg Sierragabitunnel.jpg Sierratunnel.jpg Passagepartsixteen.jpg Handshaketwo.jpg Handshake.jpg Gabisierramexicotwo.jpg Gabisierramexico.jpg fr:Sierra Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Passage Category:Females Category:Fear the Walking Dead: Passage Category:Webisodes